There is known a laser surveying equipment which is used for a leveling by a radiating laser beam scanned within a horizontal plane toward a surveying object and detecting the height of position on the surveying object where the laser beam has reached it, either with the surveyor's naked eyes or photoelectrically, or which is used to shiftingly set a datum point on the earth in the perpendicular direction by directing the laser beam in the perpendicular direction. In this case, since the laser beam is always required to be scanned within a genuine horizontal plane or to be directed in the perpendicular direction, when the equipment is to be installed, it must be adjusted with special care.
In view of the above, a laser surveying equipment is proposed, wherein an adjusting device is incorporated so that even in the case that the equipment is on an incline, the radiating direction of the laser beam would be directed toward a preset direction.
As one of this kind of laser surveying equipment, there is known equipment which is constituted in such a manner as that an illumination tube having a radiating face of a laser beam at the lower end thereof is suspended from the equipment, thereby directing the radiating direction of the laser beam in the perpendicular direction in order to scan within a horizontal plane through a rotary reflecting member provided below, or so that the laser beam can be directly directed toward the perpendicular direction.
However, with the above constitution, an electric wire adapted to supply power for operating the laser illumination tube often disturbs the effective suspension of the laser illumination tube. Besides, highly accurate adjustment cannot be obtained in this prior art.
Also, there is known another conventional equipment, wherein a laser beam is radiated from a semiconductor laser, and beneath this semiconductor laser a projection lens for forming the outgoing laser beam into a parallel flux of light is suspended, thereby directing the laser beam from this projection lens directly in the perpendicular direction, or scanning it within a horizontal plane by a rotary pentagonal prism.
However, with this constitution, there is such a disadvantage as that since the radiating direction of the laser beam is downward, when it is scanned by the rotary pentagonal prism, the laser beam directed in parallel is blocked by a framework of the equipment. Accordingly, surveying accuracy with respect to a certain direction is reduced, or otherwise it is practically impossible to make a survey.
The present invention was accomplished in order to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.